Moments with you (Varia)
by Full Katekyo Fairy
Summary: A bunch of dabbles I do for the Varia and YOU!
1. Squalo

You where pretty steamed today as you marched through the hall. First it was the 'wake up call.' Finding a god damn jerky prince looming over you was not the best way to start the morning. Then it was that asshole of a Levi, making sure you didn't get to the god damn meeting on time. And last but not least...Your clothes where all soaked... You swear you where about to blow a gascet!

Squalo wasn't having the best day either. His boss threw a hissy fit about his wine tasting watered down. And then having to clean up the mess he left in his wake...

You both where having a pretty shitty day.

So who would question it if you or the shark went down to blow off alittle steam. As you entered the training room in the only pair of clothes you had (A tank top, and some black slacks) you spotted the familiar rather noisey husband of yours. You smiled slightly and walked up to him from behind. You felt your heart skip a beat as you saw his pale back glissened with beads of sweat. You gently rested your ice cold hands on his back and pressed your forehead against it. Squalo shivered at the cold sensation realising no one elses hand's where that cold all the time. He let you stay like that moving your hands along his spine and drawing with his sweat along his back. He sighs removing his sword and turns to face you. You where waiting for a loud yell or a surprise attack. But rather he wraps you in his warm embrass. Resting his chin on the top of your head and then lightly kissing it. You missed these moments you two shared. It was rare but pure bliss when it happened. It made you think how many times you actual spent time with your husband. And then how much time you two had left together... 


	2. Xanxus

You stared him straight in the eyes. The gun in a firm grip.

"You've killed people before. So why. Why was this any different..." The words flooded from your mouth.

You still couldn't forget all of the time you two and the rest of the Varia had spent together. Your fingers began to go numb and your vision shaky.

You looked up at him with a sad frown. Then the trigger was squeezed.

It was over in seconds. With you on the ground a bullet hole in your chest.

He came into your vision. A disgusted look in his face. "Scum." Was all he said before walking away.

You coughed. You knew you were no match for him.

But you wanted to see a familiar face if you were to pass away as a traitor.

* * *

**I honestly couldn't think of anything fluffy for Xanxus so I just made it in a hurry. T~T Sorry it's so sucky. **


	3. Lussuria

**(Y/N) - Your name**

**(D/N) - Date name**

* * *

You squealed happily as you held the sparky dress to your chest. "Oh my goodness thank you so much Luss!" You squealed as you almost tackled the flamboyant man. His grin only grew as he pats your head. "You're all to welcome (Y/N)-chan~." He didn't seem to mind (If not encouraged) when you wanted to try it on right away.

You and Lussuria had built up a odd relationship over the year you had been in the Varia. He was more like a best friend to you more then a mother figure. But he was like a mother to everyone else(even Xanxus at some points).

When you walked out in the dress Lussuria's hands clutched to his chest with a gasp he smiled. "Oh it's better then I thought~" He cooed and smiled brightly. You curiously twirled around in the dress watching it briefly flutter about before settling back on to your form. "I love it Luss." You said with a smile. Lussuria merely nodded and pushed you back in to the bathroom. "Now let's just do your hair and make-up and you'll be already to go out with (D/N)." His smile flattened ever so slightly when the man's name came up. It wasn't like you to pick a guy that would end up breaking your heart in the cruelest of ways. Lussuria knew this from your past dates. But this one had him worrying.

How did you always seem to find that one boy that mother never approved of.

* * *

**Hm well to be honest this one was clear out of the blue when I wrote it and I just couldn't bring myself to upload it. Anyways R&R F&F Peace.**


	4. Fran

You were more bored then usual. You simply had grown bored of annoying the stupid prince and wanted to know what Fran was up to. So you of coarse went to find the cute little froggy. Oh there he is. You had spotted him in the dinning room alone, eating some kind of Jello sorta thing. As you got closer he looked up at you. "Hey (Y/N)-Chan." He greeted monotonously as ever. "Hi Fran-kun. Eh what are you eating." You asked scanning the treat he was slowly devouring. "Flan." He shrugged and popped the spoon in his mouth once again. "Huh? Oh did I mispronounce your name again?" You asked. He shook his head looking to be holding back either a smile or eye roll. "No that's the name of this." He explain poking the jello like confectionery. You nodded slightly. "Is it any good?" You asked tilting your head. "Sorta sweet." Before you could ask another question Fran had push the spoon in your mouth. You blinked a couple of time before closing your eyes to savior the treat that almost melted in your mouth. You glanced at Fran and wondered if you tasted like the Flan he was eating. Being the curious girl you were you leaned over and gave Fran a gentle peck on the lips. He didn't look to surprised at first, but that was before you ran your tongue across his lips, making him fall backwards in his chair. You flinched at the thud and looked over the chair to see a dazed Fran.

Squalo shook his head with a sigh, Lussuria squealed endlessly, and Belphegor merely 'Shishishi'd at the sight of Fran unconscious, and you frantically trying to wake him up.

* * *

Honestly wrote this last night when I couldn't sleep for the first day of school. Soooo Yeah. XD


	5. Belphegor

Your air was running out quickly as the vines tightened around you. You couldn't be sure if the thumping you were hearing was footsteps, or the weak beating of your slowing heart. But your ears were ringing far to loudly, for you to tell. You opened and closed your suddenly weak jaw, in a attempt to yell out, but all that came out were soundless cries and pleads. Your eyes began to go buggy and uncontrollable. You were certain. Absolutely positive that this was the end. That was until your eyes exploded with color instead of the black darkness you were sure would have swallowed you. A cold piercing gasp escaped your throat. Then a cough. And another. You suddenly sat up and hugged the person who freed you,and cried. Surprising, their shirt and jacket were already soaked. Even on surprisingly said person held you. Not letting you got for a second.

You woke with a start with tears welling in your eyes. You had dragged his jacket into your bed with you again. And now your nose was pressed to it, giving you the reoccurring dreams. You groggily rubbed to tears away as you picked up his jack and placed it in it's respected place. You stare at it for awhile. You turn to your bedside table looking at the little red box sitting atop said table. You frown thinking of your long passed away boyfriend...And almost husband.

* * *

Like? Hate? Tell me whatcha thought


End file.
